Frio
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Pansy sentiu frio.


Nome: Frio

Autor:Fla Cane

Tipo: One-shot

Gênero: NC17

Classificação: Drama/Romance

Foco: Bill/Pansy

**Itens:** _Água Fria e Mãos_

**N.A.:** _O casal foi idéia da Dona Just. Valeu, amor. Fic para o XIV Challenge Relâmpago da Maya. Lindinho!_

_Marilia, obrigadinha por betar!_

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite. _

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Frio**

_por Fla Cane_

Ela sabia que era prisioneira de Guerra, sabia que quem a mantinha ali, naquela sala de aula de Hogwarts, era a Ordem. Sabia bem que a qualquer momento um daqueles Gryffindor entraria e a levaria para contar alguns segredos do Dark Lord. Mas Pansy pouco ligava para aquilo, não diria nada, até mesmo porque pouco sabia. Quando fora capturada, dissera que não sabia de nada sobre nada, mas seu captor pouco se importou com isso.

E lá estava, sentada no chão sujo da sala de aula das Masmorras, esperando com frio e fome. Sua pele se arrepiava com o vento que entrava por debaixo da porta. Parecia que alguém havia mudado Hogwarts para o lado de Azkaban. Sorriu e esperou pacientemente por horas, por dias, por alguém que viesse. E a porta se abriu. Uma fresta de luz passou, junto com alguém.

Olhou pra cima, vendo apenas mechas e mais mechas de cabelos vermelhos longos a sua frente, enquanto uma mão forte e sem cuidado algum agarrou seu braço, puxando-a e arrastando-a para fora da sala. Gritou, ordenou que seu captor a soltasse, mas ele pareceu não se abalar, apenas deixou uma leve risada de sarcasmo sair pela boca vermelha e continuou a arrastando pelos corredores.

Pansy estava fraca, sem comer a vários dias, sem beber nem ao menos água. Sabia que o velho diretor estava morto, ou ela teria recebido comida, água e algum conforto. Mas não, Potter deveria estar no comando, ficando louco a cada segundo dessa Guerra, fazendo prisioneiros. Olhou para o rosto do homem que a arrastava, era um dos Weasley. Tinha cicatrizes no rosto, atacado por algum animal. Puxou o braço outra vez, enquanto tropeçava nos próprios pés, mas ele era mais forte, e se irritou, pois lhe dera um puxão forte, quase lhe quebrando o braço.

Respirava com dificuldade, estava cansada, fraca. Queria morrer logo ou então que o Dark Lord a achasse e matasse todos seus captores. Mas sabia que seria pedir demais que viessem a seu socorro, ela era apenas uma, e eles pouco se importavam com uma nova Death Eater que não soubera se cuidar durante a luta. Viu o Weasley abrir uma porta pesada e a jogando para dentro da sala parcialmente iluminada. Viu que estava em um dos vestiários, vendo uniformes de Quidditch espalhados por todos os lados, rasgados e sujos. Virou-se encarando seu captor nos olhos, vendo as íris azuis a encarando de volta.

-Tire logo a roupa. – Pansy ouviu a voz dele alta e séria. Não conseguiu conter um riso quando escutou a frase dele. Bill cruzou os braços na frente do corpo, olhando-a ainda mais sério após o riso dela. – Agora!

-Você não manda em mim. – rebateu, apoiando-se em uma das divisórias dos chuveiros. A idéia de tomar um banho depois de vários dias suja lhe pareceu realmente ótima. Estava com a mesma roupa desde que fora capturada, mas nunca faria isso por ordem do Weasley.

-Tem sorte de Harry pedir para que eu fizesse isso, caso contrário, Death Eater, a deixaria morrer naquela sala. – levantou a mão com a varinha, um rápido movimento acendendo as lamparinas perto de Pansy. – Tire a roupa e tome banho, agora!

Pansy ergueu o queixo e virou de costas pra ele, vendo que um sabonete e uma toalha estavam ali. Um sorriso de satisfação passou por seus lábios secos e rachados, ao menos teria isso. Tirou peça por peça, ignorando que o homem estava ali, ainda lhe vigiando. Despiu-se totalmente, jogando sua roupa imunda e rasgada para o lado, entrando debaixo do chuveiro.

Ainda não acreditava que estava realmente prestes a tomar banho, ficar limpa, ter água quente a descer por seu corpo. Mas quando abriu o registro, água fria, quase congelada, desceu fazendo-a se afastar, xingando.

-É o máximo que terá. – Bill a alertou, fazendo com que Pansy o olhasse com ódio, mas voltando para debaixo do jato de água.

Sentia todos seus poros a água fria bater, era como se agulhas entrassem por toda sua pele, ferindo-a. Mas era água, estava lhe lavando, estava lhe limpando, e isso não tinha preço algum. Colocou a cabeça debaixo do jato, deixando que molhasse seus cabelos claros, passando a mão por eles. A água fria escorria pelos fios, alcançando o couro cabeludo, lhe enviando espasmos pela espinha.

Era uma sensação absurdamente ótima agora. Levantou a cabeça, sentindo cada gota fria acertar seu rosto, como que o ferindo, mas na verdade, lhe lavando a alma. Eram pequenas agulhas que a deixavam mais viva, mais acordada para a realidade que estava. As esfregou no rosto, sentindo a água escorrer entre seus dedos ásperos e seu rosto suave. Abriu a boca, pouco se importando se a água não era das puras, estava com tamanha sede, que aquilo realmente não importava.

Deixou a água entrar por sua boca, engolindo em grandes goles. Sentiu o gelo passar por sua garganta, descer por seu corpo, congelando e lhe mandando arrepios mais fortes para sua pele de todo o corpo. Virou-se, encarando o bruxo a sua frente. Ele parecia inabalável, ainda de braços cruzados, o rosto sério, os olhos claros brilhando na luz fraca que o alcançava.

-Vai ficar aí? – sua voz era pura petulância, mesmo que a água fria a deixasse cada segundo mais calma.

-O que quer? – a voz de Bill saiu baixa e ameaçadora, mas o ruivo não se moveu.

-Roupas. – Pansy viu o sorriso de escárnio dele. – O que usarei?

-Não é problema meu.

Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo e passando as mãos pelos cabelos, retirando o excesso de água, mesmo sem sair de debaixo do jato. Sentiu um enorme ódio por ter que passar por aquilo, que desejou ardentemente arrancar aquela tatuagem do braço com as próprias unhas. Se tivesse ficado de seu próprio lado, não estaria passando por aquilo. Não estaria a sentir água gelada a correr por seu corpo, mesmo que ela a estivesse lhe acalmando.

Abriu os olhos, pegando o sabonete e terminando de se lavar, evitando tirar os olhos do ruivo a sua frente, vendo que ele apenas erguia a sobrancelha esquerda em desdém às vezes. Terminado, ainda ficou algum tempo debaixo da água, aproveitando o quanto podia, mas aparentemente não poderia ter nem mesmo esse luxo. Viu o ruivo se mover rápido, certeiro, desligando o chuveiro e a segurando pelo braço, arrastando-a para fora do box, jogando-lhe a toalha.

-Seque=se e vamos logo. – parou perto dela, olhando-a com a pele totalmente arrepiada. Viu a tatuagem em cores vivas no antebraço dela.

-Não me toque. – disse com nojo, vendo-o levantar ambas sobrancelhas e sorrir de lado.

-E fará o que se eu lhe tocar outra vez? – a desafiou, vendo-a abaixar a cabeça, começando a se secar. Dissera a Potter que a loira seria difícil de arrancar informações, mas o moreno era louco e humano ao mesmo tempo.

Pansy se secou, enrolando-se na toalha molhada, olhando para os lados, procurando algo que pudesse vestir. Mas todas as roupas que estavam naquele lugar estavam imundas ou rasgadas. Não tinha nada a não ser sua própria roupa de antes. Porém, antes mesmo de virar para pegar sua roupa, Bill a segurou pelo braço, começando a arrastar para fora do vestiário, levando-a de volta para os corredores.

-Minha roupa. – gritou puxando o braço, tentando se soltar. Mas Bill apenas a puxou com mais força para o caminho que seguiam, ignorando as palavras dela.

Sentia a mão dele fechando-se com mais e mais força contra seu braço, fazendo com que o calor involuntário passasse por toda a extensão de seu braço. Olhou-o no rosto, desistindo de lutar e segurando a toalha contra o corpo, o vento frio quase cortava sua pele já gelada da água fria. Respirava com raiva, agora ficaria somente de toalha, e isso estava cada vez pior.

Bill abriu a porta da sala em que ela estava presa, empurrando lá para dentro, vendo-a tropeçar e cair de joelho, virando-se com ódio e cuspindo perto de seu pé, os olhos vermelhos e os cabelos colados no rosto. A respiração da loira cada segundo mais rápida, o ódio inundando sua face e seu sangue.

Aproximou-se dela, levantando brevemente sua mão, abaixando com rapidez, vendo os olhos escuros da loira se fechando, esperando pelo tapa na parte direita. Mas apenas segurou o rosto dela, sem delicadeza alguma. Apertou-lhe as bochechas, machucando-as internamente com os dentes dela.

Pansy abriu os olhos, vendo-o bem perto de si. Os olhos azuis dele estavam fixos no seu, sentia a mão áspera dele em seu rosto, apertando-lhe as bochechas, cortando-as por dentro. Seus lábios racharam-se pelo aperto, e ainda sentia o frio tomando conta de seu corpo, arrepiando-o.

Mas não importava aquilo, o ruivo lhe tocando estava perturbando. A mão dele fechando-se contra sua pele, era quente, era rústica, era violenta. Sentia cada mínimo milímetro da mão dele em seu rosto, e sentiu a outra mão quando a primeira a soltou do aperto. Mas apenas para sentir ambas a segurando pelos braços, levantando-a. Era um toque severo, sem delicadeza alguma e a pele dela a machucava.

Olhou-o dentro dos olhos, o corpo começando a ficar dolorido pela força do aperto das mãos dele. Mãos que agora a soltavam, deixando que cambaleasse e quase caísse outra vez. Mãos que a seguraram pelo rosto com força, pele quente contra pele gelada. Pele lisa contra pele grossa. Raiva contra raiva. Viu quando ele sorriu e a puxou para mais perto, vendo os olhos dela não entendendo nem um pouco suas ações.

-Acostume-se com essa situação, Death Eater, é o que acontecerá a partir de agora. – roçou os lábios aos lábios machucados e rachados dela. Sorrindo e afastando-se. Pansy ficou no mesmo lugar, sem saber o que fazer. Ainda sentia o roçar de lábios dele, quente, diferente da temperatura que estava seu corpo. Deixou o corpo cair, raspado no chão, as partes que se machucaram sentindo o chão frio e sujo. A toalha soltou de seu corpo, mas isso não significou nada. Encolheu-se e ficou a sentir tudo ao mesmo tempo. Mas uma coisa se sobrepunha as outras, o frio. Aquele frio que indicava que as palavras: 'acostume-se' do Gryffindor iriam se transformar em realidade.

_Fim_

* * *

**N.B.:** Adorei a fic. Fics que acontecem no período da guerra merecem todo o meu amor.

Ritmo gostoso, ship melhor ainda (confesso que antes de ler isso nunca tinha pensado nos dois juntos xD), e merece todo o meu amor (L)


End file.
